


Fatal Distraction [translation]

by Navi (telcontaro)



Series: Age Difference AU [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Pining, alternative universe, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 第一次
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telcontaro/pseuds/Navi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven比Charles大了六歲；Charles從來沒有想過年齡差距在哪些事上可能會很重要，即使Raven比Charles<i>小了</i>六歲，她可能還是一樣會到處指使他做這個做那個。他從來沒有真的想過15和21歲之間的差距，直到溫書假時Raven從大學回來，帶著她最新結交的好朋友一起，歡快地介紹道他是Erik Lehnsherr，然後Charles發現自己整個人陷進宛如火車翻覆般無藥可救的慾望裡。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatal Distraction [translation]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fatal Distraction  ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/269150) by [grim_lupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grim_lupine/pseuds/grim_lupine). 



> Originally posted on [19 Dec, 2011.](http://ninvolati.blogspot.tw/2011/12/xmfc-fatal-distraction-age-difference.html)
> 
> Lots of thanks to the kind and wonderful grim_lupine. Any mistake is mine.

Raven比Charles大了六歲；Charles從來沒有想過年齡差距在哪些事上可能會很重要，即使Raven比Charles _小了_ 六歲，她可能還是一樣會到處指使他做這個做那個。他從來沒有真的想過15和21歲之間的差距，直到溫書假時Raven從大學回來，帶著她最新結交的好朋友一起，歡快地介紹道他是Erik Lehnsherr，然後Charles發現自己整個人陷進宛如火車翻覆般無藥可救的慾望裡。

Erik高挑而精瘦，Charles無法把自己的視線從稜角分明的線條、強壯的手臂和腰身上移開；他帶著喉音的嗓音低沉陽剛，彷彿打在Charles肚子上的直拳一般擊中他，Charles伸出手說，「哈囉，我是Charles，」一面迫切希望他震驚掉落的下巴沒有太明顯，並且盡力讓自己聽起來像個大人，而不是只是十五歲的小男孩。

Erik回握住他的手，力道堅定，碰觸溫暖的讓他暈眩，他的嘴唇在回答時彎起，「Erik。很高興認識你，Charles。」他在一段既遠遠太短又令人驚異地太長的時間後放開，和Raven一起消失在房子裡；然後，直到此刻，Charles才記起要呼吸。

*

對Charles而言，接下來是每當Raven和Erik回到家裡時自己就會無法抵擋地被吸引的漫長兩年。他們已經離開了大學、但仍然在很近的地方工作，Charles的母親並不是很介意有誰在家裡進進出出，Charles又總是渴望見到姊姊和她最好的朋友，所以他們時常來訪，也盡其所能的留得很久。

Charles問過Raven一次，很早的時候，關於她跟Erik是不是在約會，然後在Raven爆出一陣大笑時確定了答案。

「Oh, _god_ no,」她說，回答的時候仍然笑個不停。「他是我最好的朋友。我的意思是，不是說他不迷人，因為我有 _眼睛_ 看得出來，不過我比較喜歡不這麼『高挑憂鬱又愛沉思』的那種，你懂嗎？」

Charles不懂，因為一切證據都指出『高挑憂鬱又愛沉思』 _完全正是_ 他喜歡的類型，但他還是露出了微笑，倚進Raven雙手敞開的半個擁抱裡。

Charles悲慘地發現那種吸引力並沒有消失，這兩年來它反倒變得更強烈，因為Erik不只是毫不費勁地就迷人到讓Charles在Erik來家裡之前得先自慰兩次才不會讓自己在對方面前丟臉，他同時也既聰明又愛挖苦人，在他以為沒人注意到的地方又很貼心，還會在Charles有點不安時那麼專注地聆聽，也從來、從來不會用對待小孩的方式對待Charles。

有些時候，Charles的母親因為頭痛而幾乎整天都窩在床上的日子，Charles會帶著他的作業到Raven的公寓去度過一個歡快的傍晚、有時候甚至也會留在那裡過夜。Erik通常也會在，四肢大張地躺在沙發上、大腿上擱著一本書、有一半的注意力放在電視上。Raven用她的筆電工作、時不時還會戳一戳Charles，然後在節目裡有人獨自進了沒上鎖的房子或之類證明他們笨得不該活在世上的事情時對電視大喊大叫；Erik會笑她，然後身體懶散地更往椅子裡下沉一點，腳也開得更開。Charles將臉埋在教科書裡，偷偷瞄向Erik陰莖在牛仔褲裡的線條，想著跪坐在他大張的雙腿之間然後將嘴放上那裡，感覺自己的嘴唇飢渴地濡濕了起來。

「這告訴我們你姊姊從來沒清過沙發，」有一次Erik說，略低的嗓音帶著興味，接著毫無預警地將手指滑過Charles的頭髮。Charles僵在原地、呼吸梗在喉頭，然後他才看見Erik指間捲著一條衣物柔軟精的標籤，很顯然是剛剛才從Charles的頭髮上拿下來的。「除非這是某種表達時尚的方式？」Erik問，眉毛拱起，Charles用幾聲咳嗽清了清喉嚨。

「不，這絕對是Raven的錯，」Charles說，因為自己的音調毫無顫抖而非常驕傲，而Raven發出一聲粗魯的聲音、把Charles的頭壓到沙發上然後告訴Erik，「噢，看看是誰在說話，我看過你自己的房間。你知道，你應該 _擺脫_ 那些灰塵才對，而不是跟他們當好朋友。」

作為回應Erik向她丟了某個東西，不過那個時候Charles已經沒有在聽了。他故作平常地彎過身再次撿起他的書，試著藏起他只因為Erik在髮上的手指就半硬的勃起、還有只是因為對方的注意就燒灼起來的熱度。

用最簡單的話來說，對一個不斷被荷爾蒙左右的十七歲少年而言，Erik讓生活變得更難過了。

*

Charles知道這一切的迷戀都是毫無希望的，說不定只是因為親近才例外地延續下來、會隨著時間淡去，未來有一天Charles甚至還會向Erik坦白然後臉紅著接受他自然而然的戲弄，但是──

Charles幾乎已經肯定地在想像著那樣的未來了，但慢慢地他開始覺得，Erik望著他的樣子裡也有什麼改變了。

過去這兩年Charles沒有他希望的長得那麼多，但他確實 _有_ 長大，臉頰不再那麼圓潤，四肢也長了一點，而鏡子告訴他自己可是半點算不上不好看。事實上，他不知怎地還特別喜歡自己的頭髮。不時會有那種他辨認得出來的眼神停在他身上，會讓他稍稍紅起臉，從來沒真的停止過想得到那種視線的念頭。

那一次Charles穿著一件雖然小了點但他還想再穿一下的牛仔褲、跟有人說過正是他眼睛顏色的襯衫出現時，Raven彷彿見到嶄新的他一樣盯著他看了好一陣子，微笑起來，「看起來不錯，小弟。有任何浪漫的徵兆嗎？」

「有，我用棍子把他們全部趕走了，」Charles乾澀地回答，Raven揉亂他的頭髮、取笑地捏了捏他的臉頰，然後告訴他一切都會隨著時間到來的，不必著急，同時Charles皺著眉努力想躲開她的手。

Erik什麼都沒說，但他在對上Charles的視線之前遲疑了一下，只是短暫的猶豫，而一時之間──轉瞬而已，一眨眼就會錯過的短暫──Charles在他臉上看見某種讓自己口乾舌燥、心臟狂跳的神情。

Erik轉開眼然後乾巴巴地說了一句評語，那個瞬間就這麼消失了，但Charles將這份記憶仔細摺疊，埋藏在心口深處，雖然可能不夠明智，但卻是讓他可以熬下去的一絲微小的希望火光。

*

「玩得愉快，親愛的，」一個傍晚Raven和Erik來家裡，Charles的母親心煩意亂地這麼說，然後帶著一瓶酒消失在自己的房門裡，甚至沒有回頭看一眼。Raven正在別的房間裡用電話斥責著某個同事。現在甚至還不到八點。

Charles沒有從他的書上抬起眼，但他感覺得到自己一蹶不振的嘴角，習以為常的鈍痛從內部撞擊著他，因為他甚至不記得上次母親整晚都將注意力放在他身上是什麼時候的事情了。

他身後有什麼東西沙沙作響，是Erik尷尬地動了動，接著Charles感覺到一隻手試探性地拂過他的頭髮。那個剎那Charles沒有讓自己細想；他轉過頭讓Erik的手被夾在他的臉頰和沙發之間，讓自私暫時控制自己、接收著他想要的安撫，眼睛悄悄地闔上。Erik的手頓了一下，然後他的拇指滑過Charles的頭髮、其他手指停在Charles臉上，微微顫抖的安撫。Charles的喉頭緊縮。當他眨眼，他能感覺自己的睫毛刷過Erik的掌心。

Erik模糊地發出低低的聲音，手指最後用力了一下才抽開。

Charles不想睜開眼睛往上看，但他強迫自己這麼做。Erik看起來有點不自在，但Charles不知怎地還是可以看出比起其他情緒、那更像是自我質疑，好像他並不確定自己是不是有幫上忙。

這個時候Raven走進了房間，所以Charles並沒有道謝，但他覺得自己的心情就寫在眼裡、Erik也接收到了。

*

Erik還是會在Charles抱怨他的自然課還有他是多想鑽研基因學的時候認真地聽，但現在他這麼做的同時臉上多了一種奇怪的神情──那是一種Charles以前曾在Raven面上看過不只一次的表情，那種意識到Charles真的長大了的神情，只是Erik看起來更震驚一點，有點像真實出乎意料地被揭露的感覺。

Erik不再環住Charles了，也不再用一隻手揉亂他的頭髮，不再好幾分鐘都用單手握著他的頸背，而Charles試著不讓自己想念那些、那些Erik以往輕易地跟他分享的肢體接觸。Erik對自己的碰觸變得更謹慎，不過Charles把它看作是他得到的等價交換：Erik的眼睛被緩慢擴大的光芒改變了；他的視線有截然不同的重量，在Charles的身上流連不去；Erik一直很穩的腳步在看見Charles伸展手臂、衣襬下露出一截腰身時會短暫的踉蹌，如果Erik願意接受的話，那是Charles給出的邀請。

待在Erik身側，Charles感覺徹底的年輕，所有手腳和尷尬的字句都笨拙且顯而易見的透著「想要」， _明顯_ 到幾乎刺痛；但Erik從不會用Charles年輕到不值得做些什麼的眼神看他，他現在看著Charles的那種方式──

Charles並不是在幻想；但他明白接受一個理論前應該先徹底的試驗過的道理。

Charles在學校接收到的眼神不只一次是瞄向他的嘴巴；有時Charles在自己的房間裡，他會將兩根手指放進嘴裡反覆吞吐、握緊自己的陰莖，想像自己吸吮著Erik的陰莖同時對方的手陷在他的髮裡、Erik的聲音在他耳邊激起共鳴。等Charles達到高潮，他在鏡子裡看見自己的樣子，雙唇濕潤粉紅。他看上去像那種擅長吸別人的陰莖，而且喜歡這麼做的人。

下一次Erik和Raven過來的時候，Charles用眼角確認Erik正看著自己，而後讓舌尖擦過下唇再吸回嘴裡，假裝專注在自己的作業上。Erik咬緊了牙關。Charles拉開百事可樂的扣環，長長地滑動拇指舔掉上面的水珠，然後若無其事地看了看Erik的反應。

Erik正盯著他的膝蓋。他脖子後方泛著淡淡的紅，抓著自己大腿的手指也用力到關節發白。Charles幾乎可以感覺到四周的空氣霹啪作響了起來。

Charles告退後跑到廁所，咬著自己一隻手、另一隻手撫弄著自己，到來的高潮猛烈到他覺得他 _弄壞_ 了什麼東西。

 

*

 

夜裡Charles清醒地躺在床上，聽著下方廚房裡來回踱步的腳步聲。他的母親不管是為了愛還是為了錢都不會醒過來，Raven也會徹底的睡熟，但Charles不必知道這些也曉得是Erik在樓下走來走去。當然是Erik。

在Charles可以說服自己放棄之前，他就爬下床脫掉了上衣，整理好頭髮，只穿著睡褲就輕輕地走下樓梯。他已經在緊張、期待、慾望讓人頭昏眼花的交互作用下微微紅了臉，心臟因為這個舉動是多麼 _愚蠢_ 而加快了跳動，上帝啊，這就像某種如何誘惑人的教戰守則、會登在結帳櫃檯邊擺的雜誌上的，如果Erik沒站在原地笑到讓他自己跑出廚房就已經很幸運了。

但其他人都在睡覺，而兩年來Charles聆聽Erik夜晚不休止的腳步聲就如同傾聽心跳般熟稔且親近，Charles只是想不顧一切地試試看，就這一次。

Erik在Charles踏進廚房的同時馬上轉過頭，完全是協調完美的反射動作，Charles是那麼努力地讓自己看上去盡可能的鎮定和漫不經心，差一點就錯過Erik下沉的眼神，火熱的滑過Charles的身體，還有他吞口水時喉嚨上下移動的樣子。

差一點。

Charles露出招呼的微笑（他感覺到笑容緊張地搖搖欲墜），轉過身從櫥櫃裡拿出一個玻璃杯，越過肩膀說，「睡不著？」

Erik正盯著他背脊的拱起，Charles _很清楚_ ；即使他眼前看著的是櫥櫃，他的肌膚還是因為Erik視線的重量泛起刺痛。Charles整個人都熱了起來，知道自己的頸背一定變成了粉紅色。

「對，我遇到了一點困難，」Erik最後說，他的聲音在控制之下，但聽得出一點點的粗糙，Charles克制不了自己聽到那道嗓音時的顫慄。「那你呢？」Erik繼續問道，同時Charles將杯子倒滿了冰水，希望可以冷卻自己發燙的身體。這次，Erik的視線移到Charles裸露的胸口、流連不去。片刻之後他才對上Charles的眼睛，好似在等著一個解釋。

Charles喝著水，緩慢地，將杯子放下來後把下唇的水滴吸進嘴裡。Erik的唇柔軟地分開，而且他完全沒有眨過一次眼睛。

「我的房間有一點太暖了，」Charles安靜地說，但他的聲線裡有一絲顫抖，他媽的他聽起來真是太 _年輕_ 了，這讓Erik表情裡的某種東西裂了開來、無法再假裝自己一無所知，怎麼可能，然後他說，「 _Charles，_ 」是懇求，還是警告，Charles分不出來，接著Charles──

Charles吻了他。

只要踮起腳尖，一隻手撐上Erik堅實的胸口，趁他半張著嘴時Charles以渴望了好幾年的方式親吻著他，因為如果現在不鼓起勇氣跳下這個懸崖的話，他不知道自己這輩子到底還會不會這麼做。

Charles以為Erik會推開他，也許，或者給他那種純潔的吻而後溫和地拒絕他。

他沒有想到的是Erik會彷彿也跟Charles同樣迫切一般敞開自己，也沒有想到那隻寬大的手會放上Charles背脊下方將他拉得更近，在Charles光裸的肌膚上如同燒灼的烙印。一直以來Charles都 _渴求到_ 幾乎無法忍受，但他從來沒有想過會得到這麼多回應。

Erik咬了咬Charles的下唇然後將之含進自己的嘴裡，一遍一遍舔著那個弧度直到它變得柔軟而敏感，就像梅子的表皮一樣；Charles已經硬了，聽見自己發出的濕潤喘息讓他臉紅，他想要，oh，他想要看見自己的陰莖消失在Erik大手的掌握之下，他想要Erik的手指鑽進他的褲腰然後用任何他喜歡的方式碰觸自己，他想跪下來，他想要 _所有的一切_ 。

Erik在Charles嘴裡呻吟出聲，抬起手扣住Charles脖子後方，然後終於抽開自己的身體。Charles發出一個幾近於嗚咽的丟臉聲響、試著想再攫住他的嘴，而Erik，很明顯地突然心緒不定，讓他這樣做了一下子；但在Charles的舌尖甚至還沒找回Erik的味道時他又再次猛地退開，發出一聲無助的聲音，向後踏了幾步、看上去好像唯一阻止他撲回Charles身上的就是物理上的距離。

「Charles，我──我們不能這樣，」Erik說，手在身側緊握成拳。就是那種在兩種衝動間劇烈交戰中的男人典型的樣子。

「不要告訴我你不想要，」Charles說，無法解釋地竟突然顯得平靜，如同Erik的不確定只是更堅定了他的決心。「你從來沒對我說謊過。」

Erik顯而易見地猶豫了，而後安靜地說道，「那麼我現在也不會這麼做。但是Charles，你才剛滿十七歲而已，你還是Raven的寶貝弟弟，而且──」他很明顯地想找出正確的句子來表達為什麼這是個糟糕的主意，但同時又像那是全世界他唯一想得到並觸碰的東西一樣看著Charles的嘴唇。

Charles腦裡有什麼在告訴他不要向下催促。現在不要。

過了好一會Charles仍然什麼都沒說，於是Erik閉上自己的嘴巴，伸出手用拇指撫著Charles的臉頰，而後開口，「我很抱歉，我──晚安，Charles。」如果是形容一個沒那麼自我控制的男人，有人可能會說撤退出廚房是『逃走』。Charles很確定在Erik腦袋裡，他把這認定為戰略上的撤退。

Charles用兩隻手指碰著自己的嘴唇，感覺著那濕潤的彎弧，然後對自己露出微笑。Erik害怕的跑走了，是因為他 _想要_ 這樣──他想要Charles而不知道該怎麼辦，這下Charles很確定了，一切都會沒事的。他只要等Erik追上來就好。

Charles非常擅長等待。他已經等這個很久了；再多一下下也不會殺了他。

走回自己的寢室，Charles懶懶地想著Erik會不會感謝那件他還沒丟掉的舊T恤，它在Charles的胸膛上有點太緊還會露出幾吋的肚腰、多次的洗滌也讓乳頭幾乎能透過柔軟的衣料被看見。

Charles很樂意等，但沒有人說他在等的時候不能小小的作弊。


End file.
